


Confession

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Confession</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Bucky watched Jemma walk away from him and exit the hanger. The hurt on her face was still fresh in his mind. He’d stewed in his anger on the transport. Just as they’d made there way off the ramp he’d pulled her to the side. She’d looked up at him with shock as he began with ‘How could you have been so stupid?’

From there he’d gone on a tirade of just how foolish she had been, how careless with her own life she had been. How if it hadn’t been for him she’d have a bullet in her head. Bucky had never turned his anger on her.

It was when she’d looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and then silently walked away, that his anger fled him, leaving him with guilt, and the root of his problem, fear. Fear for her life.

It had taken him a few moments to move, but then he was hurrying after her. She was slow moving and it was easy to find her in the hallway headed towards her lab. He knew her well enough. “Jemma.”

She turned and looked up at him. “You yelled at me once, I think that was enough.”

But she waited, and Bucky walked slowly towards her, scared she might retreat, but she didn’t. When he stopped he was only inches from her. With a deep breath he forced himself to confess his real problem. “You scared me,” Bucky admitted. Seconds ticked by, then she slowly parted her lips.

"I didn’t mean-."

"I know. I know Jemma, it wasn’t your fault. You scared the hell out of me." Her brow pinched slightly and she looked up at him in what seemed to be concern. "I care to much and this is what I was scared of, that I’d get so deep and-."

"I get scared for you too," Jemma interrupted, her voice so much more softer and hesistant then it usually was.

Bucky swallowed at her admission, then he stepped closer and brought a hand to her cheek as he studied her face for any sign that he was misunderstanding where this wad headed. “I’m sorry.”

"I know," she whispered and tilted her head back slightly.

Bucky released a relieved sigh, hating how shaky it was as it left his chest, part from fear and part from relief. Then as he leaned in, bringing his lips finally close to her own, her hand slid up his chest, grasped the leather of his uniform, and pulled him close. It was all the invitation Bucky needed to claim her lips for his own.


End file.
